Vocaloid Project — Una serie de eventos sin ningún sentido
by Darkskyer Mako
Summary: Slice of Life basado en Vocaloid. Un par de gemelos que se dedican a inventar objetos estrafalarios, otro par de gemelos que se dedican a hacerle bromas a cierto idiota de pelo azul, una mujer de cabello aguamarina que se tiene que aguantar el comportamiento infantil de su esposo... y a Meiko todo le importa nada. Algunos OC's, no LenxRin, cosas bizarras por doquier.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! De verdad lamento haber re-escrito como cuarenta veces esto, pero finalmente me di cuenta de mis asquerosos errores… y de la Mary Sue que tenía en progreso. Decidí hacerlo un Slice of Life, recién empieza. Los primeros capítulos no tienen relación entre ellos, pero luego verán lo que es la trama en sí.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez solo hay **cuatro OC's relevantes — **Reiko, Rikku, Etto y un chico más que en cuanto le piense el nombre lo introduzco — a diferencia de el último batallón de OC's que apareció. Disculpen mi inexperiencia, de verdad.

Otra cosa: Vocaloid es un fandom donde las personalidades de los personajes está determinada por el autor del fic. Que yo sepa no tienen una personalidad definida, y a mi me gusta el Len Prankster… *risilla macabra*

Vale, una última cosa antes de continuar: Vocaloid NO me pertenece. Es un software perteneciente a Yamaha y a compañías diferentes que se encargaron del desarrollo de cada vocaloid. Sólo la historia, Reiko, Rikku, Etto y el chico sin nombre me pertenecen.

Gracias por leer desde ya, y espero les guste esto:

¡Vamos allá!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 — Anteojos**

"La joven de rubios cabellos dorados como cascada de oro liquido, cuyos ojos recordaban los hermosos zafiros, se levantó y…"

—Cierra el pico… Intento jugar Halo.

Esas fueron las "cordiales" palabras que Len Kagamine le dedicó a la descripción de otra rubiecita. Reiko cerró los ojos con una impaciencia muy propia de ella y bufó enfadada.

Reiko era una chica de diecisiete años, cabello rubio hasta el mentón y ojos azules, heredados de su rubio padre.

Estaba con él en la sala de televisión de la casa, que consistía en… bueno, una televisión conectada a varias consolas, un par de estantes llenos de los últimos (y viejos) títulos de videojuegos, y dos sillones frente a la tele, con varias almohadas en el suelo.

Len ocupaba regiamente

Hablando de él…

El rubio estaba jugando Halo. "Jugando" sería una definición general de la gran cantidad de disparos fallidos y salud perdida que Len estaba experimentando. Era extraño. Reiko sabía que Len era un jugador excelente, un _gamer_ en toda regla… pero ahora mismo parecía que su habilidad y coordinación vista-manos se habían ido de vacaciones. La chica resolvió hacérselo notar.

—Oye, estás haciendo un desastre allí… es como si no vieras nada…

—Es que esta estúpida televisión está mal… —bufó Len, impaciente —¡No puedo ver nada! ¿Por qué está tan borrosa?

Reiko ladeó la cabeza de una forma despreocupada, prosiguiendo a observar atentamente el televisor conectado a la Xbox.

—No. Está en la máxima resolución. ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas hacerte un examen de la vista?

Len miró a Reiko con fastidio. Obviamente que no necesitaba hacerse un maldito examen de la vista. Estaba bien, ¡Por supuesto que estaba bien! Que la pantalla estuviera borrosa no era su culpa, claro que no; era culpa de la pantalla misma.

—Reiko, mi vista está perfecta… — replicó Len en tono fastidiado.

—Pues yo no lo creo… —respondió Reiko.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por que lo dices?

—Pues… porque estás hablándole a una silla.

Len se acercó más al cuerpo para confirmar, efectivamente, que estaba hablando con una silla.

—Le diré a mamá que te haga una cita.

—¿No crees que podría hacerlo yo solo?

—No se, Señor-Ciego-Hablo-con-Sillas, ¿Tú que crees?

—Que sea lo más pronto posible.

* * *

—Bueno… No se te ven tan mal… —comentó Rikku sonriendo. El chico era idéntico a su hermana gemela, hasta el mismo corte de cabello desmechado. Reiko asintió, demostrando estar de acuerdo con su hermano.

—Me veo estúpido… —murmuró Len, mirándose en el espejo presente en su habitación. El rubio ahora lucía unos perfectos anteojos de marco rectangular. —Y me siento estúpido…

—Quizás seas estúpido. —aportó Reiko animadamente.

Len frunció el ceño, agregándole más inaccesibilidad a su ya cara de pocos amigos. Rikku se cruzó de brazos y palmeó cariñosamente la espalda de Len, exhibiendo su característica sonrisa austera.

—No estoy de humor…

—Como que te va el _look hipster_, Lenny.— y casi surgida de la nada, la genial Rin Kagamine hizo su entrada triunfal en la habitación; demostrándole a su hermano gemelo que le importaba poco y nada su privacidad.

—Rin… juro que no te mato porque eres mi hermana. Pero hay una cosa que se llama puerta. Si está cerrada, tócala antes de entrar… ¡Que es mi cuarto, no el tuyo!

—Tranquilo, hermano. No vengo a molestar…

—¿De verdad? —los ojos azules de Len casi brillaban de pura felicidad. Su hermana Rin no venía con intenciones molestas…

—No. — respondió Rin, tomándole fotos a Len —¡Tus fotos serán furor en internet!

Y dicho y hecho, Rin se fue felizmente a subir las fotos de Len al Facebook.

—Oye Reiko…

—¿Si?

—¿Me puedes conseguir lentes de contacto?

—Veré que puedo hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Porque siempre quise escribir esto y estoy demasiado vaga como para poner una A/N razonable. ¡Disfruten!.

Advertencia - Altas dosis de acaramelamiento y un Len Princeso

* * *

Una adorable pareja estaba en el interior de una tienda en el centro comercial.

Uno de los dos se aburría, mientras que el otro observaba los productos de la tienda con total interés.

No, no era una dama probándose ropa mientras que el caballero se aburría.

Miku bufó. La parada en el GameStop era obligatoria.

—GameStop, para.— murmuró la mujer de cabello aguamarina. Len la miró levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te hizo la tienda?

—¡GameStop le esta chupando la vida a mi esposo!

Len suspiró sonriendo. Él conocía de memoria el típico discursillo de Miku sobre su "hobby"; y en cuanto ella empezó a pronunciarlo, Len ya empezó a mover los labios y a imitar su expresión.

—¡No es sano que pases tanto tiempo jugando videojuegos! Hay una vida fuera de casa. Estoy segura de que si alguien te fuera a dar a escoger entre Halo o yo, escogerías el Halo sin pensártelo dos veces. A veces creo que te gustan más los juegos que yo misma…

—…"Y que me vas a dejar para irte a vivir a ese salón de Arcade que te gusta tanto algún día."— finalizó el rubio por ella.

—¿Tan repetitiva soy?

—Más o menos. Es sólo un hobby, Miku. No voy a dejarte por el Halo.

—Pero cambiarías a Reiko y Rikku por eso.

—… Si te paras a considerar, es un trato bastante razonable.

—¡Len!

—¡Es broma, es broma!… creo.

—Enséñame a jugar videojuegos y dejaré de quejarme del GameStop.

—Vale, pero no te dejaré ganar.

—¡Que cruel eres!

Miku sabía que Len era un buen chico... Pero si se hablaba de videojuegos, era competitivo como él sólo. Miku sonrió.

Recordaba el día que una Reiko de ocho años salió llorando de la sala de juegos. Apenas estaba aprendiendo a jugar videojuegos, y Len ya la había aplastado.

Típico Len.

Miku golpeó cariñosamente la cabeza del rubio. Len la tomó de la cintura y la besó.

—Me gustan tus lentes nuevos, Lenny.

—Hasta que me consiga las lentillas, los tengo que usar.

—Te dan un aire a genio de la computación…

—Parezco un hipster.

—Vale, si. No puedo mentirte.

Len rodó los ojos y siguió a Miku fuera del GameStop.

La aguamarina no pudo evitar pensar en una de sus primeras canciones. Sonrió levemente ante esto.

World is mine.

Miró su pelo.

La aguamarina había recogido su cabello en una cómoda y adorable trenza. Antes solía llevarlo en dos coletas, para pasar a usarlo suelto; pero ese día se le dio por trenzarlo.

Len, por otra parte, seguía usando la misma coleta de siempre.

Miku no pudo evitar preguntarse si el maldito espermatozoide que ahora era el rubio tendría coleta desde su génesis.

Seguramente.

—Oye, Len… ¿Has notado algo nuevo en mi?

—Te trenzaste el cabello. Te queda lindo. Si pensabas en hacerme el numerito de "Soy una Princesa, así que nótame", lamento informarte de que falló.

Miku bufó con fastidio.

—¿Tú notas algo en mi?

—Tú no tienes nada nuevo, Lenny. Eres tan repetitivo…

—Piensa más.

—¿Chaqueta nueva?

—Nop.

—¿Se te salió lo metrosexual y te estas pasando cremas en la cara?

—… Tengo el pelo suelto.

Miku levantó la vista para ver al rubio. Abrió los ojos como platos. Era cierto. Len tenía el pelo suelto, le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del mentón.

—No me di cuenta…

—Te hubieras dado cuenta si no estuvieras tan ocupada quejándote del GameStop.

El rubio se había enfurruñado con ella.

Len le estaba… ¿Haciendo caprichito?

Miku dejó escapar una risilla. Sólo pudo describir a Len en una palabra: Princeso.

—Ponte un gorro, y ya se te puede considerar Hipster.

—No estoy de humor para hablar contigo.

Ese iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

Un rato después de salir del centro comercial, Len y Miku estaban dando un paseo por la plaza.

Len sonrió y sacó su celular para tomarle una foto a Miku.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te dije de sacarme fotos?

—Sólo quería tomarte una foto nueva.

—Eres como un niño, Lenny. No actúas como alguien de tu edad.

—¿Me estas diciendo viejo?

—¿¡Eh!? ¡No!

—Pero lo insinuaste.

—¡No he insinuado nada!

—Si lo has hecho.

—Princeso.

—¿Disculpa?

Miku sonrió.

Adoraba ver a Len picado por algo, no importaba qué. Tenía una cara de molestia bastante adorable.

Fruncía el ceño, miraba hacia otro lado y se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Una carita tan de Shota Tsundere.

—P-R-I-N-C-E-S-O. Princeso.

Len no aguantó más. Tomó a Miku por la cintura, la levantó y le dio vueltas. Finalmente la soltó, tan mareado como ella.

—Esto me recuerda a cuando te pedí matrimonio. La propuesta más tonta de la historia.

—Cierto.

—¡Hey! ¡Se supone que deberías decirme que no, que fue muy dulce y para nada tonta!

Len estaba haciendo berrinche de nuevo.

—De verdad, Len. Eres un Princeso.


	3. Chapter 3

Ese día comenzó, para ella, como todos los demás.

—¿¡Qué diablos acaba de pasar aquí!?

Reiko miró, incrédula, su habitación. El cuarto estaba, literalmente, patas arriba culpa de Len.

—¿Qué crees? ¡Busco mi GameBoy! ¡Sé que la tomaste y que borraste mi partida de Pokemon!

—¿De verdad eres un adulto? —preguntó Reiko—, porque te preocupas más por tu partida de Pokemon que por cosas importantes. Respondiendo a tu acusación, no, yo no tomé tu jodida GameBoy, y mucho menos borré tu partida de Pokemon. Sé cuanto amas esa cosa. Así que deja de quejarte.

Len suspiró con resignación y se sentó, aburrido, en una silla que se encontraba por ahí.

—Eres un inmaduro…—murmuró Reiko.  
—No lo soy.  
—Si lo eres.  
—¿Qué argumento tienes para acusarme de inmaduro?  
—Qué estás girando en una silla de oficina como si fuera una ruleta.

Len paró de girar por un momento y miró, desafiante, a la chica de diecisiete años.  
—Bueno, sí. ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, eh?

Reiko cerró los ojos con impaciencia. ¿Por que diablos este tipo era así?  
Recordaba haber conocido al padre de sus amigas; un hombre correcto, maduro y respetuoso.  
En cambio, Len era un niño. Nadie podía decir lo contrario, porque el también actuaba como un mocoso de cuatro años. Vaya a saber uno porqué.

—Vale. Mira, Kaito está jugando con unos niños y quiere que vayas. Si tanta energía tienes como para girar en mi silla, entonces también puedes jugar con un par de mocosos un rato.

Len asintió y salió corriendo.

Reiko se sentó en la silla que Len había abandonado y cerró los ojos, frustrada.

¡Claro que estaba frustrada! ¡Tenía razones para estar frustrada! Len era comparable a un mocoso de diez años, e incluso se portaba como tal.

Reiko lo pensó un segundo antes de echarse a reír. Ella también era así.

Bajó las escaleras un poco aburrida, salió al patio, y observó como Len y Kaito tenían una acalorada discusión.  
Los niños los miraban entretenidos

—Es… una… raya. ¡Una raya en el suelo! ¿Cómo es eso de que no puedo cruzar esa raya, Shion?  
—¡La raya es tu límite!  
—¡Pues mira como la cruzo!  
—¡No cruces la raya, Kagamine!  
—¡Es una maldita raya en el suelo y la voy a cruzar si se me da la gana!

Reiko suspiró resignada.

—Me voy al colegio… adiós Aniki…  
—¡Adiós, Reiko-chan! —se despidió Kaito.  
—Adiós, Len…

Len estaba ocupado cruzando la raya.

* * *

Cuando la rubia ingresó al salón de clases, todos los demás estaban muy ocupados viendo a un estudiante nuevo.

"Bien por él, o ella…" pensó Reiko.

Ettoille Megurine, porque el Kamui no le pegaba al nombre, se puso frente a frente con ella. Todos los días era lo mismo.

—Kagaminecia…  
—Me-regalo-rine.  
—¿Ya te aburriste de oxigenarte las raíces?  
—Te equivocaste de lugar, Etto. El burdel es en la otra calle.

Las exclamaciones de admiración de sus compañeros le confirmaron a la rubia que había ganado la contienda del día. La joven de pelo morado le hizo un gesto obsceno a la de ojos azules y se sentó, muy regiamente, en su banco.

—Ah, hola…

Oh, genial. El nuevo le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

A ella.  
La hija de Kagamine Len.  
Uno de los ex-estudiantes más reconocidos de esa escuela.  
Además de uno de los mejores artistas del país, y ahora también el profesor de música de la escuela.  
Como Len había llegado ahí era un misterio, pero él no era importante ahora.  
La escuela era su reino.  
Ella había heredado la fama y el talento.  
Y ese nuevo le estaba hablando.  
Un plebeyo le estaba hablando.  
A Reiko Sora Kagamine.

Reiko solía ser una persona en su casa, pero en la escuela era muy diferente.

En la escuela dejaba de ser ReiRei para pasar a ser Kagamine-sama. Adelantada a último año cuando debería estar en segundo.  
La Primera Dama del colegio.  
Y actuaba como tal, siendo altanera y arrogante.

Se dio vuelta y miró al infractor.

—¡Ishida!

Souichiro Ishida, su némesis por excelencia.

La chica recordaba con desdén al niño de su primer día en primaria.

A causa de su cabello rubio peinado en dos trenzas por Miku, el niño no tuvo mejor idea que llamarla "Ricitos de Oro".

Y ahí empezó la rivalidad.

¡Pensó que se había librado de él cuando se cambió de colegio!

—Kagamine…

Y al cabo de media hora exactamente, Reiko y Souichiro estaban en el hospital, junto con Rikku.

La primera con unos golpes en la cara y un par de rasguños; además de un regaño made in Len, el cual empezaba con "mocosa idiota" y terminaba con la misma frase.

La última herida había sido por puro altruismo de Souichiro hacia Rikku, considerando que ambos gemelos debían ir idénticos, por lo que Reiko había sido lesionada en la pierna.  
El otro con una muñeca lesionada y un ojo morado.  
Rikku era el mártir que, amablemente, intentó separar a su gemela del otro infeliz. Acabó con una pierna rota, al igual que su hermana.

Ambos se miraron con desdén un segundo, y dijeron la misma frase al unísono.

—Te lo mereces por imbécil.


	4. Chapter 4

El capítulo más extraño de todos los capítulos extraños (válgame la redundancia.)  
Sinceramente, ¿alguien lee esta cosa? ¿Alguien? ¿No? Entonces confesaré mis más oscuros secretos… ¡Duermo con un peluche de Gir (Invader Zim)! Lo he dicho…  
Vale, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Todo inició con un simple…

—Kaito, bájate de ahí.

El azulado sonrió y siguió saltando en el sofá.  
Len gruñó, enojado, y pausó el juego.

Kaito lo miró sonriendo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo saltar?

Len suspiró y se puso a pensar.  
¿Qué podía decirle a Kaito para que dejara de saltar? Era terriblemente molesto, es verdad, pero no tenía ninguna razón para negarle su juego.  
A no ser que…

Lo intentó. Era tan descabellado e idiota que quiso morderse la lengua antes de decirlo.  
Pero bueno, Kaito era Kaito, y Len sabía que podía decirle cualquier cosa. Total, el azulino se lo iba a tragar.

—¡Es qué estas embarazado!

Kaito lo miró con cara de "¿te has estado fumando algo?".  
Claro, sabía que no iba a funcionar. Era tan ilógico y descabellado que era imposible que Shion se lo tragara.

—¿De quién?

"Este tipo se dio un golpe cuando nació, ¿no?" pensó Len.

—De… ehh… de… ¡De mí!

"No, yo me golpee cuando nací. O me golpeó Rin. Es más probable la segunda."

—¿Pero cómo? Si tu y yo nunca…  
—¡Fue con la mirada!

Len se golpeó repetidamente con el mando de la Xbox.

"Soy idiota, soy idiota, soy idiota…"

Kaito sonrió y se acarició el estómago sonriendo.

Len quería meter la cabeza bajo la tierra.

Esa misma tarde estaban todos reunidos en el living, mirando una película; y lo primero que se podía notar era que Kaito estaba tejiendo una bufandita azul.

—Aniki, ¿qué estas haciendo? —preguntó Rin.

Kaito sonrió.  
—Estoy embarazado y quiero tejerle algo a nuestro hijo, ¿no, Len?

Len se escondió abajo de una almohada.

Reiko estalló en risas, y se llevó a Len aparte.

—¿Qué le hiciste creer ahora?  
—Que quedó embarazado cuando lo miré.  
—Siempre había dicho que eras el gemelo malvado, y ahora lo confirmo.  
—¡No se cómo decirle que no es verdad! No me va a creer…  
—Oye, es Kaito. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hacerlo creer otra cosa?  
—Reiko.  
—¿Qué?  
—Justamente por eso, ¡porque es Kaito "me-creo-cualquier-cosa" Shion! Si le dices que hay helado de ajo, lo va a creer. Pero luego no puedes convencerlo de lo contrario.  
—Es que hay helado de ajo, Len.  
—¿¡Existe esa cosa!? Debe ser horrible…

Reiko suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, si quieres decirle o no es tu problema. No es el mío, así que no seré yo quien te lo resuelva… aunque en realidad, no puedo resolver el primer puzzle del primer Biohazard*… pero ese no es el punto.  
—Ya entendí. Sólo… cállate.

Reiko se volvió a encoger de hombros y regresó al living, dejando sólo a Len.  
El rubio se lo planteó un momento y sonrió.  
Seguiría con eso del Kaito embarazado un rato más. ¿Quién sabía a donde iría a parar todo eso?

—Esto será interesante en exceso.

Miku entró, pacíficamente, en la cocina donde Len y Reiko habían estado charlando.

—Miku… ah… si vienes a decirme algo sobre lo de Kaito, te juro que golpearé a Reiko con la guita…  
—Estoy embarazada.  
—…rra.

Len palideció automáticamente. Miró a Miku, buscando algo que le dijera que era una simple broma, algo para hacerle pagar por lo que le dijo a Kaito. No, sería como Rin cuando se metían con su… "arte culinario".

Miku sonrió y lo abrazó sin motivo aparente. No era que él no estuviera feliz, era que simplemente lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Abrázame o te la corto en pedacitos, Kagamine!

Len asintió y la abrazó. Justamente por eso mismo no quería tener más hijos. Cada mujer era un mundo, cierto, pero Miku se ponía muy… inestable desde el primer momento en que confesaba el embarazo.

—¿Por qué me odias? —preguntó Miku súbitamente.  
—Miku… eh… yo no te odio…  
—¡Estoy así por culpa tuya! ¡Ojalá te maten por malvado!

Esos iban a ser unos nueve meses muy largos.

—Sólo espero que no salgan otros Reiko y Rikku.

Kaito entró de la mismísima nada y abrazó a Miku.

—¿Tú también? ¡Qué lindo! Serán…  
—¿Algo así como hermanastros? —ofreció Miku.  
Kaito asintió y se puso a saltar.

"¿¡Es que estos dos son idiotas!?"

Al día siguiente, Len se encontraba en la habitación de su hermana, tirado en la cama.  
Rin estaba al lado de él.

—¿Para qué le dijiste eso a Kaito?  
—Estaba saltando en el mismo sillón donde yo juego, y me daba miedo de que me pegara…  
—Entonces le dijiste eso…  
—… para que deje de hacerlo…  
—¡Y se la creyó! —finalizó Rin. Ese era una característica propia de ellos dos, finalizaban las frases que había empezado el otro. ¿Qué sólo lo hacían los amantes? ¡Mentira! Ellos eran gemelos, y a veces tenían la sensación de que pensaban lo mismo.

—Ni Reiko y Riku hacen esto…  
—¿Hacer qué?  
—Finalizar las frases del otro.  
—Ah. ¿Supongo que es normal?  
—En fin, necesito despejarme.

Len se levantó y se encaminó a su estudio.  
—A veces me preguntó que haces ahí dentro.  
—Ay, Rin… algún día lo vas a ver.

Mientras tanto, Kaito terminaba de tejer la pequeña bufanda y sonrió.  
Se encaminó al estudio de Len para enseñarle su tejido, y cuando abrió la puerta se quedó helado.

Una habitación de paredes negras, el mismo color la alfombra, con diseños del Pac-Man en las paredes. Una estantería ubicaba el lugar de honor en la habitación, con muchos títulos de videojuegos ordenados alfabéticamente.  
Una computadora con varios monitores, además de varias consolas desconectadas esperando turno.

—¡Oh! ¿Todo esto es para nuestro hijo?

Kaito sonrió y se acercó a una consola que se encontraba en un pedestal. Se llevó un golpe en la cara con un control de PlayStation.

—Esa es mi Xbox edición limitada Halo. Si la tocas, si la miras mucho, si le respiras cerca siquiera, ¡TE ARRANCARÉ LOS OJOS! ¿Quedó claro?

—S-si… se-señor…  
—En respuesta a lo tuyo, no. No es para tu criaturita.  
—Pe…pero.  
—Lárgate de aquí antes de que llame a los otros dos raros para que te usen para sus experimentos.

Kaito salió pitando de ahí. Entró Miku, sonriéndole.

—Así que esto es lo que ocultabas, ¿huh? ¿Tienes un puerro recubierto de chocolate? Tengo ganas de comer eso…

—Eh… no, pero puedo hacer uno…  
—¡Entonces hazlo! ¡O TE LA CORTO EN TROCITOS!  
—¡Sí, jefa! —exclamó el rubio y salió corriendo.

Miku se sentó en uno de los sillones y sonrió.

—¿Te falta mucho? —le preguntó dulcemente a su vientre. —, porque creo que, entre los dos, lo volveremos loco.

Mientras tanto, Len bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Kaito mimando su "bebé"

—¿¡Qué diablos haces!?  
—Le hablo al bebé.  
—¡No tienes un bebé, Shion! ¡No puedes embarazarte cuando alguien te mira! Y aunque se pudiera, no puedes porque eres un hombre. —Len lo pensó un momento —Lo eres, ¿verdad?  
—¡Claro que lo soy!  
—Ahí tienes la razón. Ahora muévete del camino…  
—Ya lo sabía.  
—¿Disculpa?  
—Qué ya sabía que no estaba embarazado.  
—¿Entonces por que me hiciste creer que si creías lo que te dije?  
—… me aburría.

Y fue ahí cuando Kaito se comió el guitarrazo.

* * *

*Biohazard es el nombre con el cual se conoce al Resident Evil en Japón.

No se por que escribí esto, pero bueno. Sigue siendo cúl. -sunglasses on-  
En fin, dejen review o iré a jalarles las patas a la noche.


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Master! —Miku sonrió al abrir la puerta y ver al hombre de cabello negro en la puerta.  
—Miku-san, ¿podrías llamar a todos?

El señor Yamaha, mejor conocido como Master por la mayoría de los Vocaloid, y como "tonto que aparece una vez cada diez años a molestar" por Len, estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Miku asintió, y rápidamente llamó a todos los otros Vocaloid a que se reunieran con él.

Ya en el salón de estar, Master tomó asiento y carraspeó.

—Bueno, damas, caballeros… Mocoso.

Un gesto no muy gentil fue directo desde el dedo del medio de Len hacia el hombre, quien lo ignoró.

—Tengo dos noticias para todos. Como ustedes saben, hicimos un concurso para que una Fan de cualquier parte del mundo venga a visitarlos durante dos semanas. La ganadora es una joven estadounidense llamada Hannah Jones. Y como es Halloween, estamos preparando una fiesta para todos ustedes.

—¿La cara de Mal Humor de Len cuenta como disfraz? —preguntó Reiko, mirando al rubio de reojo.  
—Ja ja, mira como me río, ¿si mejor usamos tu cara de día normal? Ah, no, eso es demasiado tenebroso.

Reiko frunció el ceño.

—¡Cállense! —los cortó Master —, parecen dos críos. Len, ¿qué ejemplo le estas dando a Reiko?  
—Ninguno, ella aprendió todo eso solita. Y de Meiko borracha y su… particular vocabulario.

Meiko estaba ebria, riendo, como casi siempre.

Master suspiró con impaciencia y se corrió el pelo del rostro.

—Mira, Shota, o te empiezas a comportar o te cortaré la coleta de un tijeretazo.

Len asintió ante la amenaza que su cabello sufría.

—¡Excelente! La señorita Hannah está por llegar.

Casi sean sincronía con el hombre, se oyó el timbre.  
Miku sonrió y abrió la puerta.

Una joven de cabello castaño con apariencia de peluca, y ojos verdes, estaba parada en la puerta, balanceando su peso de un pie a otro.

—Bienvenida, Hannah. Pasa.

La joven hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se quitó los zapatos para entrar.  
Eso era una tradición japonesa que los Vocaloid no se esforzaban en cumplir.  
Desde luego, las marcas de los pies no se borraban muy bien en la madera lustrada.  
Master se retiró en su flamante auto negro, y Len no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo volverían a ver algún día.

La jovencita carraspeó y se corrió el cabello de la cara.

—Me llamo Hannah Jones, tengo dieciséis años. Pero pueden decirme…

La chica se arrancó el cabello, revelando un pelo negro con mechas multicolores, obviamente teñido. Se puso lentes de contacto de color amarillo y se abrió la chaqueta, revelando una camiseta de anime color negra.  
Se cambió la falda delante de todos, poniéndose una escocesa roja y negra.

Se subió las medias, blancas con rayas negras, y para finalizar, decoró su cabello con dos orejas de gatito.

—¡Konekoneko-chan! ¡Nyah~! —finalizó, poniendo una pose de gatito.

—¡OTAKU! ¡AUXILIO!

Len observó como Kaito intentaba escapar de la chica.

—¡Shion, se educado! Te ves como un idiota haciendo eso… espera, ya eras idiota.

Kaito asintió y volvió a su puesto.

—Esto… Hannah, ¿qué significa esto?

—Konekoneko-chan, onegai. Soy una Neko Kawaii. Y también una Maho Shojo y futura Vocaloid y…

Len la cortó levantando la mano.

—Te voy a decir Hannah porque ese es tu nombre, además de que Konekoneko es raro y me suena a trabalenguas.  
—K-Kagamine-senpai… no esperaba que quisieras llamarme por mi nombre… yo… ¡Aishiteru también! —tartamudeó Hannah, poniéndose un poco roja.

"¿¡Ahora estamos en un jodido manga shoujo!?" Pensó Len.

—¡Yo se todo de ustedes! Kaito-senpai es el chico adorable y un poco atolondrado, mientras que Gakupo-san es el hombre frío y distante que todos amamos. Reiko-chan es la chica violenta y aguerrida que oculta en su interior un amor incondicional a su hermano gemelo. Rin-senpai vive atormentada por los celos de ver al gemelo que tanto ama con otra mujer, porque no puede olvidarse de la incestuosa primera vez que ambos compartieron. Miku-sama es la mujer romántica y tierna que ama a Len-kun y están juntos desde siempre, pero Len-kun es el joven tierno, amante de los nekos que vive en sus libros, tímido y Uke que tiene sentimientos hacia la nueva chica Neko.

Todo fue silencio por un instante, hasta que la voz de Reiko lo rompió. La joven se estaba riendo, agarrando su estómago, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—¿¡Len!? ¿¡Estamos hablando del mismo bastardo sin corazón que se dedica a violar a Miku por la noche!?

—¿¡Y-y tu como sabes lo que hago!?  
—¡Es lo más obvio del mundo! Miku es muy ruidosa —respondió Gakupo, con Kaito asintiendo.

Len frunció el ceño con molestia.

—Da igual… tenemos una fiesta de Halloween esta noche, y tengo que disfrazar a Reiko de algo.

Dicho y hecho, el rubio se llevó a la joven de diecisiete años que no dejaba de reír.

—¡Uke amante de los Nekos! ¡UKE AMANTE DE LOS NEKOS!

—Ya se entendió, Rei, ya cállate.

* * *

Esa noche estaba hermosa, y la fiesta estaba yendo bien.  
Los disfraces eran bastante creativos, y habían invitado a amigos y Utauloids inclusive.

Una mujer de cabello aguamarina salió al patio y se sentó al lado de un rubio en un banco debajo de un árbol.

Miku se relajó en el hombro de Len, dejando que el rubio le acariciara el cabello en un gesto tierno.

Ella estaba vestida de bruja, acurrucada en un vampiro. Se sentía tranquila y protegida. Sin embargo, Len tenía otros problemas como para fijarse en el aura romántica que los envolvía.

—Me modí da dengua.

Miku río inocentemente.

—¿Con los colmillos falsos?  
—Se.  
—Eres un tonto. Déjame curártela, ¿vale?

En el mismo momento que los labios de Miku iban a tocar los de Len, se oyó un grito capaz de romper los cristales de la mansión, un jarrón Ming, y cualquier cosa frágil.

—¡IIIIIIIIIIP! ¡Aléjate de Len-sama! ¡Él es mío! ¡Yo soy su esposa kawaii!

Len y Miku giraron al mismo tiempo, justo para ver a Hannah, disfrazada de un personaje de anime, correr hacia ellos.

—Len-kuuuuun~

Hannah agarró a Len del cuello de la camisa y le plantó un beso en los labios. El rubio la apartó bruscamente.

—¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿¡Estás loca o qué!? ¡No puedes ir besando gente así sin más porque sí! Sin contar que soy demasiado grande para ti.

—Pero… Len-kun-samaaaaa~ aishiteru.

Len frunció el ceño, tomó a Miku de la mano y suspiró.

—Miku, esto lo seguiremos en un sitio más privado, ¿vale? Hannah, o Nekoneko o comoquiera que te llames, ¡no interrumpas a la gente!

Hannah asintió tímidamente y dejó que Len fuera a donde quiera con Miku.

Dirigió su mirada a otro joven rubio que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

Rikku, vestido de vampiro, hablaba con una amiga disfrazada de zombie sonriendo.

—Mañana hay una AnimeCon, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a ir?  
—Posiblemente, si Rikku y Reiko acompañan a…

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Hannah, abrazando a Rikku por la espalda.  
—¡Ah, Hannah! Ella es Miru, una amiga. A ella también le gusta mucho el anime.

—Es un placer conocerte, Hannah.  
—¿¡Qué anime te gusta!? ¿¡Has hecho cosplay alguna vez!? ¿¡TE GUSTA EL RAMEN!?

Miru miró a Rikku y asintió.

—Mañana hay una AnimeCon, y pensaba que podríamos hacer cosplay grupal de Night Thesis*…  
—¡Amo esa serie! ¡Yo quiero ser Loise Pendragon!  
—Esto… esperaba que Reiko fuese Loise, porque ambas son rubias de ojos azules y…  
—Y si yo soy Loise, Len-sama puede ser Kone-senpai.  
—Pero Len no tiene ningún parecido con…  
—¡Está decidido! ¡Seré Loise Pendragon-sama!

Dicho esto, Hannah corrió a su habitación para preparar su disfraz.

Por alguna razón, Rikku presentía que el día siguiente iba a ser muy largo.

* * *

*No busquen este anime x,D me lo inventé para el capítulo, no existe.


End file.
